


Stumbled Upon

by ZWorld



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boss/Employee Relationship, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZWorld/pseuds/ZWorld
Summary: 'Find out what the future has in store for you today with a 100% accurate psychic drawing and reading depicting your one true soulmate!'Eren Yeager wasn’t ever interested in finding his soulmate. But one too many lonely nights and an inciting Facebook advert whilst tipsy has him second guessing what he's always stood for.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 14
Kudos: 267





	Stumbled Upon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamy_Heichou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamy_Heichou/gifts).



> This was originally written and privately shared for [Dreamy_Heichou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamy_Heichou)'s birthday!!  
> Please head on over to her page and read her fics!! They're all so good!!

Sighing, a young man flicked a finger over his tablet. The screen was bright, illuminating his face and the surrounding dark space. He had kept the lights off after finishing a movie on TV because he was too comfy to get off the couch and distracted with checking social media. 

Discord and Twitter proved to be quiet as ever, thus he moved on over to Facebook instead. 

It wasn’t like he was bored. There were plenty of things he could be doing on the internet, especially on a Saturday night. Rather, it was more of the fact that Eren was _lonely_. 

Reaching over to pick up the glass of dark scotch whiskey, Eren took a tentative sip. It was hard not to twist his lips as he swallowed, for it was still something new he was trying out. At the age of twenty-six, he figured it was time to graduate from beer and wine. But each sip had his throat burning and his vision a little blurry. At least it warmed him the more he drank and eased the lonely feeling sitting in his gut. 

Eren didn’t feel this way normally. He was very happy with his social status and his friend group. He had more than enough friends, especially ones he’s known since the age of twelve. They always spent weekends together, despite slowly getting full time jobs after college and becoming distracted with their own lives.

However, those distractions were undoubtedly becoming more and more serious, thus leading him to be sitting alone in his studio apartment on weekends more often than not. One by one, a friend was nipped away by finding their soulmate, or in some cases, realising who they were. It had become such a big part in their adult lives, that Eren sometimes felt like he was being left behind. 

Which was unusual in itself because all Eren actually wanted was his friends to be happy and live their moments full-heartedly. He was delighted for them to have found the love of their lives. To have decoded the barcodes inked on the inside of their wrists and to have found their half in which made them whole. 

He wasn’t bitter that he hadn’t found his yet. In fact, Eren was relieved. He couldn’t imagine having the freedom of choice in who he loved romantically taken away from him. It didn’t make sense to him why someone would want that chosen for them. It wasn’t like he was ‘anti-soulmate’ per say. He just wanted to make the decision himself. He wanted to be able to look at someone and freely enjoy their attraction, whether it be looks or personality, without any repercussions or guilt. More importantly, he wanted to get to know them _properly_ before deciding to spend the rest of his life with them.

More than one occasion of such moments could easily be remembered. Like back in high school when he’d sit next to a hot boy. His body always betrayed him by popping annoying boners. None of his friends seemed to have that problem. Only him. Dare Eren ever mention it, he’d get scolded and told he was _weird_ for reacting like that around strangers. Or the numerous times he accepted dates in college, simply because those few people were easy on the eyes, or they got along in classes. Dating was a big no-no to most, unless barcode sharing was the main event. Eren always broke the rules by agreeing to go on a date and doing anything but what was expected. He’d make up excuses when it came to sharing his mark because really, all he wanted was to get to know the person before having his fate chosen for him that they weren’t ‘the’ one. Because he knew, as soon as his date realised they weren’t meant to be, they’d walk away as quickly as they could. 

And then there was his boss, Levi. 

A problem beyond all belief. 

Eren could never pinpoint where the problems began or ended. 

Because despite their love-hate professional relationship, Levi was - excuse his French - so _fucking_ hot. He was so overwhelmingly handsome that Eren struggled not to drool over the man during their first time meeting. Until he spoke, that is. His boss turned out to be the biggest dick of the century. Hard-shelled and extremely labour driven. His expectations were unreachable and his demands infuriating. But, Eren would give it to the man. The deep, sexy voice, the endless profanity, and the hilariously dirty humour all but made it a lot easier to bear at times. Of course, the latter came only after a year of working underneath him. And then there was his mesmerizing eyes and sharp jaw and-

Eren brushed those thoughts away by taking a bigger gulp of the scotch. He needed the wake up call. Levi was _married_ , for god’s sake. The thick black wedding band on his ring finger was enough proof of that. He already found his soulmate and it’d do Eren no good tampering with that. Never mind that he was off limits by being his _boss_. 

Or the fact Eren had such mixed feelings for the man that his heart and body could no longer take it. Especially not after working over _three_ years together. One minute he’d be swooning in the office, and the next he’d be furious as Levi demanded the hardest tasks to be done by him. 

Eren was always the one being picked on. No matter what he did, no matter what he said, he was always in the wrong in some way. He must’ve been a masochist because it was both unnerving and arousing, dare he admit the times he’s hidden away in the toilet bathroom with a pitched tent. It truly drove him up the wall. 

It didn’t help that everyone on the floor or anyone who dealt with Levi knew Eren was his personal punching bag. Metaphorically speaking, of course. They all knew the young man could take it. So, if the water jug was empty, it was Eren’s fault. If the printer got jammed, it was Eren’s doing. The brunet thought by now he’d be fired. Miraculously though, he wasn’t. He was just growled at, sometimes so much that he swore he could see a vein about to burst on the side of Levi’s temple. 

It was all the more reason for him to wish he could get over whatever he was feeling. All the stars was telling him to move the fuck on. Hell, his lonely ass sitting in his studio apartment while all his friends were loved up with their soulmates proved that point. He may be anti-soulmate, as they call it, but he at least wanted to reach out more often to the sub on Reddit with others who too were looking for what he wanted. The freedom to look and crave someone who wasn’t meant to be your ‘forever’ and to have the option to first get to know them and then choose.

Yet, he couldn’t seem to bring himself to it. Not for the past three years now. That’s the part that hurt the most; choosing subconsciously to be alone. Not bitter, just for some unknown reason not wanting to reach. 

Taking the last sip of the scotch, Eren scrolled further down the Facebook feed. By now his eyes were especially blurry and his mind hazy as he randomly liked the odd post that came up. The last bit of liquid must’ve been hitting him a lot harder than expected because another scroll down had him liking an advert of all things. With his heart suddenly beating frantically at the mistake, Eren quickly flicked back up, only to stop dead at the kind of advert it was. 

_‘I Will Draw Your Soulmate Within 24 Hours’_

The large, red outlined with green and blue font stood out against the white image. Pictured to the left was a graphite drawing of a cishet couple kissing. It was cartoonish and definitely not the best advertisement he’s seen. 

Still, something pulled his turquoise orbs to the description above, taking his time on reading the wall of text with his hazy vision. 

_‘Find out what the future has in store for you today with a 100% accurate psychic drawing and reading depicting your one true soulmate!_

_You are 24 hours from finding out how he or she is like both physically and spiritually. Together with facial features I also reveal personality traits, as well as the precise time-frame of when you are going to meet._

_I have been a licensed psychic for over 20 years, my drawings are very realistic and accurate, my psychic expertise has been utilized by governments, celebrities, judges and lawyers.’_

Snorting at the ad, Eren scrolled past it once more. These kinds of things were ludicrous and nothing but a scam. They were everywhere and sometimes companies would even call him or send text messages. What he hated the most were the flyers he’d always get in his mail.

 _‘101 Top Tips on decoding your mark!’_ they’d always read. Or sometimes, ‘ _Send in a picture to us and we’ll find your soulmate within 24 hours!’_

It was considered normal to see such ads. Hell, there were even establishments catered towards finding soulmates, some legit and others not at all. Eren always thought they were a big scam as it included paying a large sum of cash. The only ones he truly believed was proper were run by the government. That too meant paying a lot of money, but also having to go in and get a picture taken of your soulmate mark. It was said their database was massive. So much so, there were decoded barcodes from all over the world. 

Obviously Eren could care less about all of that. It was easy enough to decode the one inked into his skin. It didn’t take rocket science or much thinking after understanding the pattern. He’d seen his friend’s marks enough times to figure out what each thickness of line meant. 

His read 198412251652. It was easy enough to understand. Date and time of birth of his soulmate. The eight was the hardest for him. If it wasn’t for his one friend, Reiner, who had a soulmate with that number inked into his skin, Eren would never have figured it out. 

But of course, just knowing your soulmate mark wasn’t the only give away. There were millions of books romanticizing the emotions and attraction that came upon meeting your soulmate. About the endless commitment and what have you that comes with the initial meeting. 

All of which was nonsense to him, because again, other than never feeling such a thing, Eren didn’t like how something like that took away your freedom of choice. What if your soulmate turned out to be the biggest douche? Were there any take-backsies? And so _what if_ he wanted to date someone who wasn’t born in that year. What if the idea of your soulmate being that much older or younger than you were off putting? Like, according to his mark, he’s got a soulmate already in their mid-thirties and that was strange enough for him. The poor soul must’ve been in agony being a lonely ass like himself. Probably also hated Eren for never registering his mark with the government either. 

Eren _was_ going to keep scrolling. But the thought of being offered to have his potential soulmate drawn seemed enticing. It never had before. He never cared in the past. Maybe it was a mixture of the scotch and feeling lonely that was making him want to do it for once. Perhaps it was the idea that the poor person inked onto his skin was already so old and no doubt felt lonely too.

Biting his lip, Eren flicked back up, his mind woozy as he re-read the description. His heartbeat sounded in his ears, his index finger unsure whether to click the link. Taking a big breath, he rather took a screenshot and headed straight for the Discord app. 

**YeagerBooty:  
** Jean  
Jean  
Jean  
Jeanjeanjean  
Jeeeeaaanboooooi  
Oi  
Horseface  
Commmmmeee onn  
I kno u derr

 **Jean:  
** Ok ok ok  
I get it  
For fuck’s sake, Yeager  
What is it?

Eren sniggered at his friend’s reply. He didn’t think Jean would message him back so soon. 

**YeagerBooty:  
** Hw fucking funny is this???  
_[Screenshot_10589332 sent]  
_Temptd to try

 **JeanKrisch:  
** Lol  
God, they’re expanding their advertisements to fb again?  
Why?  
What happened to being anti-soulmate?

 **YeagerBooty:  
**Can’t I be a lil curious? 

**JeanKrisch:  
** You turned down my offer of sending your code to my uncle who is *official*  
Considering the only times you’re like this... I think you’re drunk

 **YeagerBooty:  
**Maybb

 **JeanKrisch:  
** Jesus christ.  
Is it the scotch again?   
That shit does weird things to you.

Eren snorted. Jean did have a point. Maybe it really was the scotch that was making him feel extra lonely. Especially since it’s been four too many quiet weekends without seeing his friends. 

**YeagerBooty:  
** Lolllll dam u kno me too well  
Wut if i did it for shits and giggles????  
Aren’t you a liil curious too?

 **JeanKrisch:  
**Mikasa says it’s a stupid idea 

**YeagerBooty:  
** Why u sharing this with my sister????  
Breaking the bro-code  
Its only 20 bucks

 **JeanKrisch:  
** Sorry...  
She asked who I was texting  
$20? Such a scam  
You’re going to be disappointed.

 **YeagerBooty:  
** Ok  
In that case I’ll do it  
2 prov u nd mika wrong

 **JeanKrisch:  
** No more scotch for tonight - Mikasa says  
Whatever floats your boat, man.  
Show me when you get it??  
I bet they’re gonna be ugly af lmao  
Why else would they never have tried to find you?  
Oh and… Mikasa says to drink water

 **YeagerBooty:  
** Ull be the first to know ;)))  
Take that back  
U kno im sexy af :sunglasses:

**JeanKrisch:**

Lmao  
Tell you what, Yeager.  
If this end up legit, I’ll give you back the $20

 **YeagerBooty:  
** Kk  
Good deal  
Gonna do it now

 **JeanKrisch:  
**Good luck lmao

With an approval from his friend, Eren double tapped to Facebook once more and clicked the link that led him to an Etsy shop. Adding the sale to his cart, he was asked a whole bunch of questions. In his drunken stupor, he tried to answer to the best of his abilities. They ranged from his name, the numbers on his mark, if he knew them, words that described his personality and a whole load of others that he filled out with the worst typos he’s ever had the joy of typing. 

Eren called it quits after that. It was late and heading for 2am. It didn’t help that the scotch was starting to settle in his stomach, making him feel warm and fuzzy and ready to climb into a soft bed where the loneliness could no longer cling onto him. 

-

Of course, scotch didn’t ever do any good to him in the end. By the time Monday morning rolled on by, Eren had all but forgotten what happened Saturday night by spending Sunday in bed with a headache so strong, he was willing to bang his head against a wall to get rid of it. 

The morning was going just _swell_. He hadn't gotten glared at by Levi upon entry, so that was a plus. Between serving the best tea to the man - because no other person on the floor had the balls to make the boss-man his favourite drink - and hiding away in his cubicle with a bunch of numbers to crunch, Eren would say it was going better than most.

Mondayitis wasn’t hitting nearly as hard due to his hangover the previous day and the small treat of being thanked with a _subtle_ smile for the drink was uplifting. Jean - who worked with him and sat a few cubicles away - seemed like in a good mood too and Eren was dying to know just why once their lunch break comes by later on. Better yet, the workload was nice and breezy for a Monday and he had no clients to contact, so all in all, Eren was left to his own devices. 

He enjoyed days like this; where he could open up an incognito browser and waste some extra time looking at funny things on Reddit. It was one of the handful of websites that wasn’t blocked from the work computers due to the news and help pages it offered. Well, that and-

Eren gasped as the vaguest of memories played out in his mind’s eye. 

The soulmate drawing. 

The $20 Eren spent getting his potential soulmate drawn. How could he have forgotten such a ludicrous thing?

Quickly, Eren opened up a new tab for Gmail. It was another website part of the handful that weren’t blocked. In no time at all the inbox loaded. The email wasn’t at the top due to it being received at 4am that morning. 

But there it was.

 _‘Eren Yeager’s Soulmate’_ it read.

It was bolded and flagged red for importance. 

The text taunted him as he read it over and over. It made his heart stutter and his palms sweaty. Eren bit his lip, mouse hovering over the title. The idea that his fated soulmate may potentially be within this email seemed so absurd and yet, unnerved him to his core. Eren couldn’t understand why he felt so anxious. It wasn’t like whatever was within the contents was real. For all he knows, the text could be all fabricated. Or maybe, the email was blank. Although, that didn’t seem likely because there was clearly an attached image to the email. One in which had Eren dubiously wondering if it contained a virus. 

As he stared at the title, he began to feel regret. Maybe it was a terrible idea to have done this. He always wanted the freedom in choosing his own partner. This email would go against the thing he’s stood for his entire life. Maybe… maybe he should rather forward it to Jean and have his friend read it instead. 

But that was silly. These things always turned out to be a scam anyway, so it wasn’t necessary to feel regret or to be anxious. 

He played a tug of war for a few more minutes before clicking away and going back to work. Time ticked on by slowly as ever. Not even half an hour passed before he was back in his personal inbox, the title once more taunting him. 

With one deep breath, Eren decided to just open it. What was the worst that could happen, anyway? There was no point in encouraging his anxiety any further. If it really was so bad, he could simply delete the email and move forward with his life. He could forget he ever did such a thing. 

He closed his eyes, clicking the email and waited for it to load. His heart sounded within his ears, his chest feeling tight. Eren couldn’t understand why all of this was making him so nervous. It was so unlike him. What on earth did that scotch do to him on Saturday? 

Knowing full well that the email was loaded by now, Eren slowly slipped his eyes open. With one look at the image preview, everything stilled around him. His eyes bulged right out of the sockets and his mouth fell to the desk top. 

“Hah!” he wheezed. 

It took fifteen seconds for Eren to recognise the ridiculously drawn cartoon portrait of his potential soulmate. All of which had the young man snorting so loud that it even hurt the back of his throat. He blew out from his lips, spit flying all over the screen as he choked out a laugh. 

“Oh my god!” he cried, panting heavily between his obnoxiously loud laughter. 

Eren couldn’t believe it. He threw his head back, howling at the picture. 

There was no way. 

Never.

Never in a million years. 

This had to be a joke.

It had to be a _scam._

There was no way _Levi Ackerman_ was his soulmate!

Panting, Eren sat back up, trying his hardest not to howl once more as he bypassed the image and onward to the text. 

_‘Dear Eren Yeager,_

_It was quite difficult to decipher your answers past the spelling errors. Rest assured, I’m well experienced and versed with these sorts of things. I was easily able to see your one true soulmate!_

_Your soulmate is short and wide in structure. They are well built as they enjoy keeping fit and healthy. They have blue to grey, beady eyes and black hair that they maintain well for they prefer to feel clean and tidy.’_

Eren snorted again at that. 

“Prefer to feel clean and tidy, what a fucking understatement,” he muttered under his breath. Just about every week does Levi order him to get a suit dry cleaned, almost as if he was Levi’s personal assistant of some sort. It always had Eren questioning his job description because that surely wasn’t within it. Shaking his head, he continued on. 

_‘Your soulmate is dedicated, hard working, stubborn, and immensely loyal. While they come off as unapproachable due to being introverted, they are anything but. Your soulmate shares a great deal of empathy and loyalty for the ones they respect and love. They may never show it outwardly, although, once you understand their mannerisms, you will see the small ways in which they care. TLDR: Never be swayed by their abrasive awkwardness. Rather, bathe in it. They simply do not know what else to say or do. Give them patience, and you’ll reap the rewards.’_

Eren snorted once more, doubting the latter portion of the description. Sure, he may have seen Levi do small nice things to others. But never, ever for him. Well, that he was aware of anyway. 

_‘By now, you should be aware that you’ve already met your one true soulmate. I was quite taken aback as I saw you two meet in my Mind’s Eye and not court immediately like most soulmates do. If you aren’t aware, you two met a little over three years ago._

_I strongly suggest you reach out to your one true soulmate immediately. While they do enjoy being alone, nothing makes the heart grow fonder than returning home to a lover._

_We wish you well in your future courting and copulation._

_-Psychic Artist’_

Eren shook his head. 

He didn’t know what was more ridiculous. 

The fact that this person drew the most hilarious picture of his boss, or that they _actually_ thought he and Levi were soulmates.

“Hah!” he laughed again, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. 

Levi had already found his soulmate, for god’s sake! Married and all! Even if Eren so wished to get to know the man better beyond their work and already countless of times drooled and fantasized over him, it will never take away the fact that his boss was off limits.

So, without a minute to spare and with laughter causing his chest to shake, Eren clicked ‘forward’ at the speed of light. 

_‘JEAN._

_LOOK. IT FUCKING CAME._

_Can you believe it!!? Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhaha!!_

_This so-called ‘psychic artist’ thinks that LEVI is my soulmate!!! Haaahahahah!_

_Levi!_

_Levi fucking Ackerman!_

_How the hell did they even imagine such a thing!? He doesn’t even fucking like me!!! You know exactly all the times he fucking picks on me!!! He hates me the most out of everyone! God!!_  
_DUDE LOOK AT THE SKETCH! HOW DID THEY GET HIS UGLY OLD-MAN MUG SO PERFECT!?  
_ _(God, so much for realism, this picture is worthy of belonging in the ugliest ass drawings museum)_

_You’re right. You DON’T owe me that $20 back, lmao!_

_Biggest regret of my life!’_

While laughing his ass off again and wiping his tears with one hand, Eren plucked with a singular finger the first few letters of Jean’s name on the keyboard before clicking it and sending it off. 

However, during his uncontrollable laughter, he failed to check if the email address was correct. It took no longer than three minutes before Mina, the girl in the cubicle in front of his, to look over the wall. 

“Umm, Eren?” she asked quietly. 

Eren looked up, still chuckling under his breath. “Yeah?” 

“Is it true? Is Levi your soulmate?” 

Without missing a beat, Eren’s laughter tied down immediately. Frowning deeply, he asked, “Wait, what?”

“The email… you sent me an email?”

“What email?” he asked, standing up hurriedly in fear. 

Mina stepped aside to allow her screen to be seen. 

And there it was. The email he had just forwarded to Jean. In all of its glory.

“What the hell was the email for, Yeager?” another colleague asked beside them, his smile taunting. “Did you seriously pay to decode your mark?”

“You have it too!?” Eren exclaimed, rushing to take a look.

 _Kill me now,_ he thought. How the hell did Mina and Floch get the email? He was so sure he had typed out Jean’s name. Jean’s personal email, at that. Wait… unless! With a gasp, he leaped back to his desk, opening the sent box and the email to make sure. 

Dread swallowed him wholly when he saw all the addresses marked in the recipient line. 

“No, no, no,” Eren muttered, shaking his head vigorously. He swallowed as he pressed the ‘more’ button. 

Row by row revealed he had sent it to the _entire_ team he worked with. 

And worse. 

To Levi Ackerman himself. 

“Oh fudge sticks,” Eren groaned, sitting down on the wheely chair in shock. 

He was dead. Toast. Burned. Charred. He was probably fired too. This would be the final straw. And he would gladly see his ass out the door if it meant not confronting Levi. 

_How embarrassing._

_Shit,_ he really should not have done this. 

The regret was even stronger than before. Now not only did he and Jean know but everybody. The few that had been there as long as him knew Eren’s thoughts about soulmates. He no doubt looked like a fool now too. He’d be a laughing stock soon enough. Hell, with all the chuckles and murmurs happening around him, time would tell who would crack and be the first to taunt him. 

“Yeager!” a deep, angry voice echoed around the office space. 

_Well, there goes seeing who would crack first,_ Eren thought begrudgingly. Gulping, Eren twisted his neck back to see Levi standing down the row, his arms crossed and legs spread. He was frowning viciously, and was very much furious. 

“My office, right now!” he called again before briskly walking away. 

“Oh fuck,” Eren whispered, his heart going in overdrive, anxiety biting him hard. 

It was difficult to get his legs to move. Eren stood slowly, legs and hands shaking in nerves as he tentatively shuffled down the row. From the corner of his eye, he could see Jean stand, worry written all over his face. 

Eren looked to his friend, brows furrowing and lips mouthing, “Save me.”

Jean shrugged, a frown on his lips before replying, “Don’t know how. Good luck, man,” and faking biting his nails. 

Eren sighed a stuttering breath, trying to calm himself the closer he got to the open doorway of Levi’s private office. 

He was so sure he was going to be fired. There was no way for him not to be. He broke company policy and worse, even if he hadn’t really, it still looked bad to attempt to court a married man. 

Eren gulped as he walked in, finding Levi leaning his ass against the deep brown desk with crossed arms. His boss wasn’t as angry as before. Rather, he wore an expression Eren couldn’t quite read. Which was strange because if there was anything that Eren had become good at, it was knowing exactly what to say and how to read those grey eyes, even when getting growled at. 

“Close the door,” Levi instructed. 

Eren did as he was told before heading towards his boss. 

Twisting his pink thin lips, Levi asked, “The fuck was the email about, Yeager?” 

Taking a deep breath, Eren hurriedly began to explain himself. 

“I’m really sorry, sir!” Eren apologised, grimacing when Levi frowned deeply. “No one was meant to see that, only Jean. It was an accident, I swear.” 

“Was it all a fucking joke to you?” Levi asked, shifting a little on the desk. 

“No- no sir! It wasn’t meant to do any harm,” Eren explained further, taking a step closer. “It wasn’t aimed at you either. You weren’t meant to ever see it.” When Eren was met with nothing but silence, he quickly continued, no matter how embarrassing his next sentence would be. “I was drunk on Saturday night and I don’t know. Thought it’d be funny to see what a scammer could come up with.” 

Levi lifted a thin black brow then, a glimpse of curiosity in his eyes. “And clearly you made your distaste known.” 

“I really am sorry. I just…” Eren murmured, his cheeks starting to redden in embarrassment. 

“You truly think I pick on you?”

Eren swallowed. “Sometimes.” 

“And you think I don’t _like_ you?” 

“It’s not hard to think that by all the times I get into trouble. Which, might I add, is not my fault most of the time. Those dick interns blame me for everything, you know.” 

Levi snorted, looking down as he shook his head. “Well, those _dicks_ know better.” 

“Exactly. Because they know I’m the only one who can take your attitude. They’re all wimps.”

Levi hummed. “You might be right. Or, like I said, they know something you don’t.” 

“Come again?” Eren questioned with a furrowed brow, confused as hell about what his boss had just said. 

“So you think my mug is fucking ugly, eh?” Levi asked instead. “Do I really belong in the ugliest face museum?”

Eren gaped at Levi, hands hanging loosely down his sides and his cheeks growing even a deeper shade of red. 

_No,_ he wanted to reply. Not for a second had Eren ever think Levi was unattractive. But no one knew that. He’d never told anyone before, not even Jean or his sister. If there was anything he had said out loud about Levi, it was nothing but things he never meant. - Well, except for when he was actually pissed at Levi. - What good would it do if Jean knew of his attraction to their married boss? 

It was a doomed crush anyway, no matter how much that thought hurt and made his chest pang with loneliness. Seeing Levi as his soulmate in that email had been such a shock, all he could do was laugh and jokingly send it forward. It was better he had done that then wished for the opposite. 

“I-” Eren began, however Levi clicked his tongue, interrupting the young man.

“That’s a shame,” Levi said, looking up to meet emerald eyes. “It’s not a good start knowing _my_ soulmate thinks I’m an ugly ass old man.” 

For a third time that morning, Eren gasped. His mind whirled wildly, his brain struggling to come to an explanation on why Levi would _ever_ say such a thing. 

His soulmate?

Levi’s soulmate? 

Him. Eren. Eren… Levi’s soulmate?

Was Levi _suggesting_ Eren was his soulmate?

But that didn’t make any sense.

No. Not one bit. 

How the hell did he draw such a conclusion?

Was Levi teasing him?

“What?” Eren all but whispered, shaking his head in disbelief. “I don’t understand.” 

“Show me your mark, Eren.” 

Without second guessing himself, Eren lifted his arm and held it out towards Levi, gripping the button up shirt’s sleeve at his inner elbow to reveal the black inked lines. Levi looked down, humming thoughtfully before lifting his own arm and revealing his wrist right beside Eren’s. 

Eren eyed it curiously, revelling in the enticing pale skin of Levi’s arm and wrist before eyes found the soulmate barcode. With confusion already clouding his concentration, it took him a few minutes to decipher the thickness of the lines. It didn’t help that it was back to front for him. But the more he read it and played with the numbers in his head, the clearer of a code he got. 

“1994,” Eren murmured, his left, unmarked hand coming up to touch Levi’s warm wrist. He thumbed the lines, quietly whispering the words from there. “03, 30, 1936.” 

1936, a number in which he had known so well. A number that his mother made him remember, despite constantly disagreeing with ever wanting a soulmate. Of all the arguments he always had with her. Of all the times he wished to forget his birth time, so he could rather choose a partner for himself.

“That’s my birth time,” Eren whispered, sweaty thumb gently running across the four last lines over and over.

Eren didn’t think he’d ever see it. Maybe his birthdate, sure. Thousands of people shared a birthdate. But how often did someone share a birth time? It’d be too much of a sickening coincidence if it was someone else. Especially when… Especially when his attraction and yearning for Levi had lingered as long as it did. Even when Levi said the rudest things to him. 

_Suddenly_ everything seemed to make sense. 

While Eren did find most people he met attractive at first, it no where near felt as strong as the first time they met at his interview. It helped understand his perseverance too. Eren didn’t have the cleanest record. Growing up with raging hormones meant his fuse was shorter than most. He got better at controlling his anger as he got older and knowing how well he dealt with Levi’s relentless comments had him thinking he finally mastered it. But now with the idea of Levi being his _soulmate,_ it made sense why he never stayed angry for long. Or why he always forgave Levi and continued on. 

Then there was the fact that he hadn't reached out to anyone since meeting Levi. Eren always spoke about not caring for a soulmate, which really, he didn’t. But what had changed was, he no longer acted upon it. Before ever landing this job, Eren was constantly messaging people in the Sub Reddit catered for others like him. He’d go on senseless dates, sleep with an endless array of people and lived his life how he wanted. However, that had all dwindled to nothing within his first week here. 

He always said he was going to reach out to others again. Yet he never did. Instead, he distracted himself on weekends with his friends and movies, netflix, and whatever he could find. Only on the odd night he’d drink himself silly, with loneliness rearing its ugly head. The loneliness in which he tried so hard to ignore the more the years went by. 

The feeling of warm, calloused fingers touched his right wrist, bringing Eren out of his winding thoughts. Pale skin ran lightly over the inked mark, tickling his skin and causing goosebumps to rise. Green orbs followed them until a tint of black caught his attention. 

The black wedding band. 

Levi was married.

To another.

To not him. To not Eren, who was undoubtedly Levi’s soulmate. 

It hit him like a tidal wave. The sudden jealousy he felt was immense. The pang of loneliness clawed his chest, his throat tightening at the thought that he was too late. 

But wasn’t this what he always wanted? To not be consumed by the overwhelming feeling of ‘finding your soulmate.’ To choose freely, to get to know someone before deciding he was ready to spend the rest of his life with them. Clearly Levi had done just that, with similar thoughts, no doubt. He must have gotten tired of waiting and set himself up with a future he didn’t mind living with. A future Eren wasn’t going to ever have a part of. 

Eren’s breath hitched when he raked his eyes once more over the black band. Trying his hardest for the tears to not cloud his vision. It was so unlike him. Such a new, fresh feeling that it overwhelmed him. He didn’t know what to do, so he seeked guidance. He looked up then, meeting half lidded, tender eyes. They surprised him at first, never having seen Levi with such an open, loving expression. 

It looked good on him. Eren wondered if it would be so wrong to wish to see it for the rest of his life? That wasn’t his decision though. No matter how much he prayed for it at that moment. 

“Eren?” Levi asked quietly as ever, the tenderness turning into curiosity. 

“Your ring, Levi. You’re wearing a wedding band and-” 

Levi huffed, the smallest of smiles pulling at the corners of his lips. “You have no idea how fucking pain in the ass it is to get asked about my mark from shitty strangers.” 

Wait… Did that mean Levi wasn’t married? After all this time, the ring was _fake?_ Immense relief floored him. The gutting feeling of sadness and jealousy drained away. And in one split second his heart leaped. His body eased, all the tension Eren had held seeped away as happiness erupted from his chest. 

“So,” Eren said, drawing out the word. “So, you’re not married?” 

“No.”

“And you knew that I was yours?” 

“I presumed. Wasn’t sure though.” 

“Why didn’t you say something?” Eren asked, thick eyebrows quirking. 

“I thought I’d first wait for you to figure it out too. Surely you had to have felt the same when we met.”

Eren shook his head. Clearly he hadn’t ‘figured it out’ all due to his stubbornness of never wanting to find his soulmate. Which was hilarious considering the jackpot he drew. “But after _three_ years?”

Levi chuckled breathily. “The rumour mill never bypassed me, Eren. I knew of your preferences and I wanted to respect your opinions on soulmates.” 

“But seeing that email proved those thoughts to be wrong?” Eren finished the sentence. 

“Clearly your drunken sorry ass doesn’t want to be soulmate-less.” 

Eren barked a laugh, his grin wide. “Yeah, you’re right. I never did when drunk.” 

A beat of silence laid out before them as Eren studied Levi’s face. He’d never been this close to the man before. From here he could take in all the details of the littered darkness of freshly shaven skin, to the frown lines beside dry, pink lips. To the thin nose with the tiniest of pores dotted all over. The wrinkles and fine lines, the dark circles under his eyes, to the most beautiful eyes he’d ever seen. Eren had never known there were flecks of blue within the gunmetal grey. 

His heart filled to the brim knowing he’d have forever to get lost in those orbs. That he had years ahead of him to study them over and over. To learn all kinds of new emotions they held. The ones in which Levi would never express with his lips or brows or vocally. But Eren hoped that with time, the man would open up more. It was something so unusual to experience. Something he never thought he would feel, or more importantly, didn’t want to feel. Yet, standing there now, Eren wouldn’t want to ever experience anything else, no matter what comes from this moment. With that in thought, he dared to ask. 

“So what now? Are we meant to elope or?” 

“Oh fuck no,” Levi answered, chuckling under his breath. “How about we take things slow instead?”

“Yeah,” Eren agreed, crinkling his eyes in fondness at how Levi just knew that is what would be best. “I think I’ll need some time to get used to this.” 

“Good. I’ll need it too. This right here already got me feeling fucking strange. Jesus, who knew all that crap they wrote in those novels was true.” 

Eren laughed, nodding his head in agreement. “So, I’m not the only one thinking about staring into your eyes for the next _forever_?” 

Eren could have sworn he saw the tiniest bit of blush cover Levi’s cheeks. But the man looked away quickly and stepped aside, breaking their hold on each other. 

“God, that’s cheesy as fuck,” Levi murmured, walking around his desk. Eren followed him with his eyes, questioningly raising his brows. “How about dinner first?”

Quietly in the back of his mind, a line from the email flashed before him. _Never be swayed by their abrasive awkwardness. Rather, bathe in it. They simply do not know what else to say or do. Give them patience, and you’ll reap the rewards._

Smiling knowingly, Eren nodded one last time. “Dinner sounds good.” 

“Good. I’ll email you a suitable time. Now, get out of my office, _Yeager._ I’ve got a shit ton of work to do and so do you. No more distractions, got it?”

“Yes, _sir_ ,” Eren replied, lowering his voice at the nickname Levi always had his team using. The man sent him a suspicious glare, but Eren just smiled, turning to open the door and leave. 

It felt strange walking back to his desk. He felt light and airy. Free. Happy. Relieved. All positive things Eren didn’t think he’d ever feel when leaving Levi’s office. In the past he’d always feel so sour and defeated. This, however, he very much enjoyed. 

Everyone watched him like a hawk as he pranced down the row of cubicles. Jean sent him a questioning look, but Eren ignored it in favour of planting his ass down onto the wheelie chair and getting lost in his thoughts. 

The revelation of Levi actually being his soulmate had Eren so drunk on happiness and feeling fulfilled, that he even began to think his opinions on soulmates all these years had been pointless and a waste of time. For the first time ever, he understood all those novels, movies, and his friends and family. 

He now knew why his friends were always excusing themselves, saying they were busy with their newfound partners. Because now having figured out just who he was fated to be with, Eren felt the exact same way. 

He fiercely wanted to get to know Levi now more than ever. To learn what was past their boss and employee relationship. To memorize Levi’s favourites and dislikes. To learn of his deepest, darkest secrets and what made him immensely happy. To explore his kinks and what made him tick in all delicious ways. 

Who knew having a soulmate could feel like this? 

For curiosity to itch at his skin and to want to ask an endless array of questions. To reach out and touch skin, to taste pink lips and dig his nose into the curve of a neck, smelling a cologne Eren always loved to smell when Levi walked on by. 

It wasn’t so bad, in the end. It wasn’t that much different than what Eren had wanted out of a relationship. Levi’s suggestion on dates was ticking all the right boxes for the young man. 

So who ever would have thought? 

After spending his entire life enjoying the freedom of refusing the thought of a soulmate, that fate would rip him a new one with one, gorgeously handsome Levi Ackerman. 

Maybe being fated with a soulmate wasn’t so bad after all.

At the back of his mind, behind all the newfound endless ideas he had for himself and Levi to do, Eren told himself to send an email back to that Psychic Artist. If it wasn’t for them, Eren wouldn’t have met his match nor see the greatness of soulmates. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> This fic is based on an actual Facebook advert that came up on my newsfeed! I just had to write it for Dreamy_Heichou!  
> This raises a good question! What if you lived in a world where soulmates were considered normal, but you were someone who didn't want a soulmate? That might just me by aromanticism coming through, ahaha!


End file.
